


Nightmares Reflect Realty

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier Shit [3]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by something that really happened. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Reflect Realty

Jack was standing at the front door of his apartment. He fished around in his pocket for a minute before drawing out his keys and unlocking the door. He put his keys back in his pocket, open the door, and froze. Standing in the middle of his living room was a man with a gun. The man was facing him so Jack couldn't make a run for it. Then the man grinned and step to the side. Jack tried to stop himself from screaming and he made a strange choking noise. There, bound and gagged, looking terrified, was Mark. When he saw Jack, he freaked out. His words were muffled, but he could tell that he was telling him to run. "Don't try anything or I'll kill 'em." The man said, drawing Jack's attention back to him. "W-what do you want?" Jack said, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. "Wallet. On the ground. Now." He said, gesturing with the gun. Jack reached into his pocket, grab his wallet, and threw it onto the floor. The man spoke again, keeping the gun trained on Mark. "Car keys. Now." "I d-don't have a c-car," Jack said, not bothering to keep his voice in check. "Bullshit. Hand over the damn keys before I shoot him." The man growled. "Please, d-don't hurt him!" Jack begged. "I'm n-not lying!" The man laughed, a threatening sort of laugh. "Fine, be that way. Say goodbye." He laughed once more, then pulled the trigger, and shot Mark. "MARK!" Jack screamed. Mark slumped forwards, his glasses askew, blood beginning to trickle down his face. The man then pointed the gun at Jack. Jack closed his eyes, as the man pulled the trigger, and a bullet buried itself in his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm writing Chapter 2 as you read this, I swear.


End file.
